


uh, yeah, I fucking burn, bro.

by orphan_account



Series: a bunch of waldis fics [1]
Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so, maybe if bryce could shut his fucking mouth, wade wouldn't have to think about it.
Relationships: Wade Sanders/Aldis (The Real Bros of Simi Valley)
Series: a bunch of waldis fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861390
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackthesnacc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthesnacc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [remember those walls i built, baby they're tumbling down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142818) by [jackthesnacc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthesnacc/pseuds/jackthesnacc). 



> this is kinda ooc bc this is just my interpretation of fictional characters. hope you like it!

kickbacks were starting to become something of a personal hell for wade. usually, they were fun; they used to be fun, at least. just like the last one _would_ have been if bryce would shut the fuck up. bryce was picking on him for not burning, again. then again, when isn't he? this issue is, recently, all wade has been able to think about when someone mentions burning is aldis. not that thinking about aldis is an issue, just the timing of these specific memories **with** aldis is.

whenever bryce picks on him for not burning, wade can't stop thinking of when he and aldis burn together. he's reminded of the very first time they smoked together. he's reminded of how aldis asked him if he wanted to smoke with him, but in that friendly, nonchalant way that didn't make wade feel like he had to prove something. he's reminded of agreeing even though he was nervous (not because he didn't burn, he did, he was just busy with his classes; he didn't have the time). and how aldis' hand felt on his cheek, how soft and reassuring his voice was before he blew smoke into wade's mouth. he's reminded of how close aldis was to him and then asking him to do it again so he could be _that_ close to him again. 

he remembers being _that_ close again and how it led to an awkward first kiss. and how that awkward first kiss escalated into a sloppy make out with frantic rubbing and groping. he remembers how quickly he came from it and how embarrassingly loud he was when he did. he also remembers every time they burned together _after that_. and every time they just skipped getting high, altogether. every kiss, every bite, every prodding finger, wade remembers all of it and he's glad he does. they're good memories - great even. 

but now, every time bryce picks on him for not burning, he has to try his best to ignore all those memories because the last thing he needs is to pop a boner in front of his friends and family. he'd probably die of embarrassment before he had a chance to explain himself. and if by some miracle he didn't, then he'd die of embarrassment _**while**_ explaining himself. those memories are even harder to ignore when he invites aldis to come to kickbacks with him (sure, he could just not invite aldis, but he honestly hasn't considered that as a solution).

that soft smile that appears on aldis' face every time wade and bryce get into it is almost too much. it's not quite a smirk, but it's clear to wade that all of this is amusing to aldis - how those memories affect him and how wade will avidly deny needing or wanting affection during the party for the entire way home, when they both know that later when they're back in their dorm wade will tuck himself into aldis' side and melt into every little kiss and touch from him. he's not usually like that, he's not _needy_ in front of most people (the only exceptions to this "rule" being whenever they hang out with aldis' friends, or the apache posse, or anyone at their college, or really _anyone_ that isn't the bros, but he's still totally not needy in public at all) and certainly not when they're filming. but when they're together, wade can be a little needy for touch, no matter how simple, sometimes. and as much as he hates to admit it, he kind of likes when aldis picks on him, because aldis thinks it's cute when wade is flustered, and maybe he likes it when aldis calls him cute sometimes. sometimes. _maybe_.

by this point, with all of this in mind, he's not sure how he's keeping his own face from flushing a deep red. the only reason he still believes he hasn't is because no one has mentioned anything. 

not even aldis. 

if anyone was going to point it out, it'd be aldis. he tended to point out things like that, things that might make people suspicious of their relationship, because even though aldis didn't really care who knew about their relationship, wade did. kind of. he just didn't want anyone from simi to know. he was scared of coming out to them. he doesn't even know what he'd come out as, because he's definitely not _only_ gay, he's kinda straight, he indubitably still likes girls. and he really doesn't know how much he likes guys, so far it's just been aldis, but maybe he's liked guys before and just didn't realize it, he could think of - ah, fuck this is too much to think about at a kickback at 2 in the afternoon. this was too much, like five paragraphs ago.

he didn't really know what his bros, or even his parents, would think. wade hopes they'll take it well when he eventually tells them, but he doesn't know. and again, he doesn't want to think about what anyone else would think about his and aldis' relationship at an afternoon kickback. so, maybe if bryce could shut his fucking mouth for once, wade wouldn't have to think about it. he'd like to just drink some beer with some friends, enjoy the kickback, and not have to escape to the bathroom to hide how red his face is.

aldis thinks they already know. at the very least, xander knows. wade disagrees and **chooses** to believe that xander doesn't suspect anything because they haven't talked about, or even mentioned, the fact that xander caught them making out in his bathroom.

the last kickback they went to, wade excused himself to go to the bathroom. he didn't actually have to piss, he just needed to dip for a bit after getting into it with bryce again. xander, like a good older brother, went to check on him after a bit. 

unfortunately (again, specifically in this context), aldis had already chased after him to comfort him, so when xander knocked on the bathroom door and started to turn the handle, wade panicked and slammed his hand on the door. then ever so convincingly yelled, _'uh, hey! **don't** open the door, i'm pissing or something'_. which he wasn't. he was clearly sitting on the sink next to the door and aldis was very clearly standing a bit too close for just a comforting friend when xander started to open the door. wade's brother may be dense, but aldis seriously doubts he's so dense as to not suspect anything. 

aldis doesn't think wade believe's his brother is that dense either. he thinks he's just hoping none of the guys have suspected anything yet.

and who knows? maybe they haven't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bryce thinks he's right.
> 
> xander accepts his brother.
> 
> and duncan is painfully oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically povs from the bros about shit with wade and aldis

bryce was the first to suspect something.

it was impossible not to. he ribbed on him for not burning, like he usually does (sure, there's that one time, but he almost died and that's definitely the first time he's ever burned), and then wade's face got a bit red as he quickly tried to stutter out his usual retort. and sure, that was kind of weird. what was weirder was the pause. there was a definite pause right before wade said anything. like he was thinking of something else and then suddenly remembered he was talking to someone.

xander didn't seem to notice it (although, he _is_ wade's older brother, so it wouldn't be too far-fetched to assume he knows something and hasn't said anything) and neither did duncan. bryce probably wouldn't have even remembered it if it only happened once. but it didn't happen just once. it's happened every time bryce picked on him for not burning the past few kickbacks. bryce also noticed how much worse wade's reaction was when aldis (who seemed to be coming around a lot lately. like any excuse to have aldis there, wade would take) was around.

sure, maybe he just didn't want to seem lame in front of his new college friend. although, wade's reaction was a bit much for _just_ wanting to seem cool. it reminded him of the first (and last) time wade brought a crush of his over. it was back when wade was still in middle school and bryce, xan, and duncan were in highschool. he thought if he invited his crush to his brother's kickback and showed her that he had older and "more mature" friends, it'd impress her. and to be fair, maybe it would've if they hadn't ribbed on him the whole time. but they did. it didn't impress her and wade got terribly embarrassed. his face flushed, and it took him a few seconds longer to respond then it normally would. just like now. 

it is just a guess, and it is still a possibility that wade **just** wanted to seem cool, that wade definitely didn't like aldis as anything other than friends, that bryce was just way overthinking this. it was an unlikely one in bryce's mind, but still a possibility nonetheless. 

**•••**

xander was the next to suspect something. 

he'd like to think he would've caught on by himself if bryce hadn't said anything, but in reality he probably wouldn't have. honestly, even _after_ bryce said something, he didn't really catch on. not by himself, anyway. it took actually seeing it for him to catch on. it being his brother playing tonsil hockey with his roommate in xander's bathroom. and, aside from the initial shock of seeing a man's tongue down his brother's throat, xander didn't really care that wade and aldis seemed to have a thing. 

he was more worried that his little brother was hiding this from everyone. he didn't know why wade felt he had to hide it, but he didn't want him to feel like that. xander just wants wade to feel comfortable and at home, at home and not feel like he has to keep secrets like this. and he didn't know how to make him not feel like that. 

xander doesn't really know how to approach this. or wade. he doesn't know if he should say something at all. of course, he doesn't want to, but he _could_ say something that might offend or upset wade and fuck the whole conversation up. maybe he should wait until wade says something, if he ever does say something. he hopes wade will. but he doesn't know. xander just doesn't know what to do in this situation.

molly didn't either. although, she doesn't think this is something that can be solved by being passive aggressive towards one another, until one of them breaks and says something, like she and xan do. and she has a good point, xander really can't argue with that one. he doesn't wanna guilt wade into saying something, or make wade feel guilty for not saying something by being passive aggressive about it, and that's probably exactly what would happen.

which is kind of unfortunate.

it'd be easier (kind of) if they could solve it like that. probably quicker, too. but xan gets why they can't. again, kind of. as much as he can, without being in wade's position, at least.

**•••**

duncan was the last of the three to "suspect" anything about wade and aldis. 

honestly, duncan never actually suspected anything. he's not very observant. like sure, he probably heard something from bryce or xander at one point or another, but he's been a little busy running 'dunc surf' and hanging out with dani, to really notice how much aldis is around. 

he didn't notice until wade accidentally outed himself. kind of.

it was during another kickback. they were celebrating something. probably hawk's first day of preschool, or, like, maybe his second birthday, maybe? duncan doesn't really remember, although he didn't actually know what they were celebrating when he was at the kickback, either. he just knew his friends were there, having a good time.

anyway, it went for a while. longer than their kickbacks usually do. it was pretty dark outside for a solid half hour before anyone noticed, and when everyone finally noticed how late it was, they just carried on with the kickback. even after xander and molly took hawk to bed. it wasn't like they were particularly loud when they all got together.

maybe if they were a louder group of friends, wade wouldn't have fell asleep. then again, if they were louder, they would've all had to leave. but that's beside the point. the point was wade fell asleep. and he fell asleep on aldis' shoulder. they curled up together in their sleep like this was a routine thing for them.

which isn't very telling, in duncan's opinion. but it was explained to him by dani and molly that the way aldis had his arm around wade and how wade curled into him so quickly, almost sitting in aldis' lap, wasn't exactly just bros being bros. wade was cuddled up to aldis like any clingy ~~girlfriend~~ boyfriend would be. duncan still didn't see it, though. and the girls eventually got tired of bickering with him, so they just let him be wrong.

which he was. 

and was proven so, in an almost comedically short amount of time. 

almost immediately after molly and dani gave up bickering with duncan, wade woke up. or started to anyway. 

he hadn't slept that long, but he seemed a bit groggy. although, he woke up pretty quickly when he remembered where he was. he gave a quick look around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

luckily for him, no one was. (well, duncan had been, but he at least had the sense to look down at his phone just before wade glanced over him.) everyone had kind of suspected wade and aldis were a couple, or at the very least that wade had a thing for aldis, for a while (not that wade knew that), so no one really batted an eye at them while they were sleeping, much less when they woke up.

duncan was really the only one that gave it a second thought. but that was more of him only now noticing something that was so blatantly obvious to everyone else.

**•••**

wade sat up a bit after looking around, leaning back onto the armrest. he didn't move his legs from aldis' lap, though. 

even after aldis woke up, they stayed like that. 

even after molly and xander walked over to talk to them for a bit, they stayed sitting like that. neither xander nor molly acknowledged it, and wade wasn't about to either.

eventually bryce started picking on him for not burning and wade had to physically stop himself from hiding his face in aldis' neck. and then bryce called him a baby for falling asleep in the middle of a party, and somehow just _conveniently_ skipped over the fact that wade was basically curled up in his boyfriends lap, sleeping, not even twenty minutes before.

the night went on fairly normally. there were no awkward moments. or weird comments. or wildly inappropriate and rude questions. nothing. 

the only downside was the annoying smirk on aldis' face and the quiet _told you so_ he gave wade after they left the kickback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to post this lol. it was done like a week ago.
> 
> also i have another wade/aldis thing ima post later today.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending for this chapter is weak, but in my defense i can't write for shit anyway.


End file.
